


Chemistry gets a twist

by D_g_A



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: College, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho’s chemistry class is boring. In comes Aiba to make it more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Booooooring~

‘god, I’m so booooored…’ Sho thought while playing with his pen. Currently, he was supposed to pay attention to his sensei, lecturing up front, since there was going to be an examination soon. But his lectures tended to be absolutely not interesting whatsoever. Probably because Sho didn’t understand what the hell the man was talking about. Chemistry, why chemistry? Why do you need to know all about chemistry when you’re studying economics? Luckily, the front of the aula was filled with people that were a little more interested in this subject than he was. And so, he could sit at the back, under a light that was apparently broken, so nobody noticed him, not even his sensei. Sho looked at his watch and noticed only 15 minutes had passed since the start of this lecture.

*brrr brr brr* A message, from Aiba.

-Heeeeeey Sho-chan, U free right now, or R U still in class? Im bored!! T^T-

Sho smirked at the message. Aiba was known for his awful spelling and his quite pushy behavior. Not that that bothered him. On the contrary, the man usually made his day less dull. But this day was just going from bad to worse. First, he overslept and didn’t have enough time to eat his breakfast. Then, the bus he took to college broke down so he had to run. And now, he was asking himself why he even got out of bed in the first place.

-No, Aiba. I’m attending a lecture, not a normal lesson. Second, you know this because I told you yesterday so you know exactly where I am and third, use the spelling correction of your phone, or better, read a dictionary if you’re so bored then!-

Sho pressed the send button on his cell while sighing.

‘This is going to take forever…’ Sho started doodling on his paper again. ‘Ah shit, it’s going to be unreadable if I’m going to continue like this… well, who cares, it’s not like I’m going to pass this exam anyway…’ Not only his day was getting worse, his mood was also going downhill.

*brrr brrr brrr*

-… Sho-chan, are you mad at me, did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you angry! And I’m sorry for my spelling errors ( ;__;)-

Sho looked at the cell phone’s screen and immediately knew he made a mistake, throwing his cell one the table right in front of him.

‘Aw great… Well done, Sakurai. You’ve managed to make world‘s happiest person sad. Jeeeez, what’s wrong with you today?!’ Sho lifted his phone up again and texted back as quickly as possible.

-No, I’m not, I’m sorry. It’s just, this day hasn’t been going well exactly and I can’t understand whatever this guy up front is saying. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said all those things, I didn’t mean any of it, I’m really sorry. I understand if you’re mad at me.-

Sho pressed the send button once again, hoping the other wasn’t going to be too mad about everything.

*brrr brrr brrr*

-Nah, that’s okay Sho-chan, I’m not mad at you! Don’t worry, ne? It will all get better very soon, okay? (^_^)-

Sho smile at his phone. Really, Aiba was way too sweet to be living on this planet. He was always supportive, even when he didn’t fully agree with what you were doing. Unfortunately, for himself, he was also way too emotional. He could cry over the stupidest stuff ever. Like a month ago, when they went for a walk, Aiba stepped on a flower. Aiba almost started crying because of it.

-You’re too kind, really. But you can’t possibly know everything is going to get better, silly!-

Sho put his phone in his bag and resumed doodling once more. When his paper was fully filled with doodles, he looked at the huge watch hanging on the wall and noticed only 15 more minutes has passed since last time.

‘Come on, you’re kidding me!’ He thought, putting his pen down and his hands in front of his eyes. He started sighing again when suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders.

“Guess who.” Said a whispering voice to him. He didn’t have to guess though. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. And so he turned around to find Aiba sitting right next to him, smiling from ear to ear.

“Aiba, what are you doing here?! How did you get here?!” Sho asked bewildered.

“I asked a nice lady downstairs where your auditorium was and she told me. You were quite difficult to find though, sitting in a dark corner like this.” Aiba said while smiling.

“Yes, that’s the plan, but if you’re going to sit next to me, he will see us!” Sho whispered.

“I don’t think he will… but if you really want to make sure he can’t see, you can sit on my lap…” Aiba simply stated. Sho however turn bright red.

“What? No, why… I… I can say the same thing!” Sho turned his head away to hide his blushing.

“Haha, no you silly, I’m heavier than you. Besides, it’s not like you haven’t sat on my lap before.” Aiba smiled, pulling Sho onto his lap. Sho shriek and tried to say that he actually never sat on the other’s lap before when Aiba, out of the blue, hugged him from behind, putting his arms around the other one’s torso.

“Just relax okay, you seem tense.” Aiba whispered, sounding more serious than usual.

“Why are you hugging me?” Sho asked, trying to sound cool, but was failing at it.

“Like I said, because you seem tense… and because you looked like you could use a hug…” Sho tried to respond, but decided he couldn’t think of a good one so he kept silent. After a while, he even lead back, so Aiba’s chest was touching his back.

“So… what caused my dear Sho-chan to be so depressed?” Aiba whispered in Sho’s ear, making him shiver.

“Nothing it’s just that today… until now, everything went wrong, and now, I feel like I’m never going to pass that exam…”

“That’s not true Sho-chan, I know you! You’ll pass this exam and the other ones too!” Aiba said, pouting a little while hugging Sho ever harder.

“Aiba, are you trying to kill me? You’re hugging me too tight!” Sho faked a cough.

“That’s because I love you.” Aiba snuggled, pushing his face almost into the other’s hair. He was smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you baka! Let go of me!” Sho joked and tried to escape the hug, but Aiba only held him tighter, pulling him back to his chest. Sho couldn’t see the other one’s face but Aiba’s voice was clearly filled with joy.

“You do?!” Aiba asked, eyes glistering with happiness. Sho couldn’t contain his laugh as he heard Aiba’s voice like that and laughed quietly.

“Of course! You love me, I love you, you love the rest of the members and they love you!” Sho said, rolling his eyes while smiling. But he soon noticed that Aiba was being quiet. When he felt the other’s grip on his torso tighten. Sho didn’t dare to turn around, afraid that he would find the other one crying.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sho asked him. Aiba kept being quiet for about a minute more until he decided to speak.

“That’s not what I meant…” Aiba whispered. He didn’t sound like he was crying, he just sounded somewhat sad. Sho however was confused.

“Didn’t mean what? I’m sorry, I’m not quite following you anymore.”

“About what I sa…” But Aiba didn’t finish what he was about to say. Instead, he grabbed Sho’s slump shoulders and turned him around so they were looking at each other. Sho was facing him, eyes wide open and surprise probably written on his face, not knowing why the other suddenly turned him around like that. He didn’t had to wait long however as Aiba put one of his hands behind Sho’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Sho’s first reaction was to freeze, not moving when he felt the other’s lips moving against his. His mind was totally going crazy, why was this happening? He didn’t have enough time to figure it all out though since Aiba ended the kiss and looked at him, holding Sho’s head in his hands.

“I. Love. You.” Aiba said, looking serious. Sho’s face turned as red as a tomato at that point, not knowing where to look or what to say, he just started rambling.

“I…wha-…You… We…” But he was silenced rather fast by Aiba’s finger, resting on his lips. The other started petting his hair with one hand and caressing his cheek with the other. Sho still didn’t move, he was afraid to as the other’s smile made him blush even more.

“Breathe Sho-chan, ne. Breathe…” Aiba said softly next to his ear and it was just then that Sho noticed he was holding his breath. With the new air filling his lungs, he felt his body relaxing. Meanwhile, Aiba was still caressing his cheeks, trying to calm him down so he wouldn’t freak out.

“Ne, Sho-chan. I really mean it. And… It’s okay if you don’t like me back like that. If you don’t, I won’t push you and we just stay friends, o-okay?” Aiba’s voice got stuck at some points, like he was on the verge of tears, only his eyes were dry. He looked kind of nervous though, as if he was thinking about what he was going to say.

“I-I just want to… Can I? Just this once, can I kiss you again?” Aiba asked somewhat insecure. His eyes shining with a mixture of hope and fear. He looked like a puppy, hoping to get a cookie.

And Sho couldn’t help but to nod, giving the other the permission to kiss him again. When their lips met again, he noticed that Aiba wasn’t kissing him firmly. The kiss was soft, as if Aiba was still afraid to really kiss him. His mind getting lost as a new and unknown feeling came to him. Sho wanted a real kiss for some reason, not a little peck like this. But since most of his body was still facing the front of the auditorium, the only thing he could do to deepen the kiss was to open his mouth a little. And so he did. Just to make sure the other one got it, he opened his eyes a little, to find the other one staring back at him, eyes wide.

Aiba’s reaction was almost instant. He closed his eyes again and pressed his lips firmly against his. He felt the other’s tong against his bottom lip and opened his mouth wider so the other one could enter his mouth. When their tongs met, Sho lost his mind once again. His body started to react as he tried to deepen the kiss even more. Sounds started to emit from his mouth and then suddenly, Aiba ended the kiss. Sho was about to complain but then he saw Aiba looking at him, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Sho-chan-” Aiba wanted to say something but was interrupted by Sho.

“I-I think… I think I like you too, Masaki…” Sho whispered as if he was afraid the other one would hear.

“Sho-chan…” Aiba said, tears of joy clearly visible in his eyes. He started to smile his typical Aiba-smile. 

TBC


	2. Wake up wall

Aiba couldn’t be more happy. He never thought Sho would like him too. And even if he did, the chances of saying so out loud were pretty small. He has been liking the other boy for quite a while now. He loved the way the other one would write down new ideas he had for his rap parts. He loved it when Sho would enter their dressing room, hair messed up by the rain that gave him a more nerd-ish look, which Aiba found pretty cute. He loved it when Sho couldn’t stop laughing when Aiba told him, let’s face it, a lame joke. He loved it when Sho started telling them stories he read in the paper or when Sho would teach them something. He knew the boy was smart. Hell, he wouldn’t be able to enter college otherwise. But Sho never acted like he was smarter than the rest of the members. No, he just really wanted to know a lot of stuff.

Aiba also knew that Sho secretly wanted to be a reporter, or be a newsreader. But at first, he thought Sho was pushed by his family to be something else, to be something ‘better’ than an idol. Which was the case. His family was kind of pushy, with his dad being quite an important person in politics. But he was wrong, it was also Sho’s wish to be something else besides an idol.

And this, of course, made Aiba worry. Maybe Sho wanted to quit with Arashi. And maybe Aiba wouldn’t be able to see Sho again, ever. Aiba went practically insane with that thought and when Sho said he was going to college, he couldn’t do anything else than to confront Sho with this. And so he did. Aiba thought Sho would be mad at him, yell at him to mind his own business. What Aiba didn’t expect however was that Sho didn’t yell at him or anything like that. No, he just started laughing, saying that Aiba shouldn’t worry about this so much. Sure he would spend less time with them for a while, but that it didn’t meant that he would quit Arashi.

After that, they sort of grew even closer. They’d go out for some drinks, just the two of them. They’d share some jokes only they understood, Aiba figured out so much after seeing the other three members making some faces.

And everything went back to normal again… At least that’s what Aiba thought. On some occasions (mostly when Aiba and Sho were sharing some inside jokes again) he caught Nino staring at him, with a smirk on his face. Aiba thought it was probably nothing, maybe Nino secretly thought that those jokes were funny. But Aiba found out soon that wasn’t the case, especially when Sho decided to call Aiba ‘Aiba-chan’ now instead of ‘Aiba-kun’. And the day after the ‘incident’, he found himself pinned with his back against one of the dressing rooms’ walls by no other than Nino.

“Okay now, I think I’ve been quiet for a long time now but I just can’t ignore this anymore.” Nino said calmly, his face unreadable. But the hard breathing through his nose gave away that he was anything but calm. Aiba knew he was walking on landmines here, but he wasn’t quite understanding what the other one meant.

“Wait I don’t understand, ignore what?” Aiba asked, but soon regretted the fact that he did as Nino’s eyes got smaller.

“Don’t play stupid with me! You know perfectly well what I mean, Aiba-chan…” And Aiba immediately knew what the other one was talking about.

“Oh that? It’s nothing really. Me and Sho-chan just got closer, that’s all.” Aiba smiled.

“Oh I see.” Nino smiled and Aiba thought he was safe. But then, Nino’s face changed back again.

“You think I’d fall for that? I’ve seen the way you look at him!” To say Aiba was a little confused would be an understatement.

“Okay now you completely lost me…”

“Aiba, I’m warning you, it’s not funny anymore.” Nino sneered while getting closer.

“I’m not trying to be funny, I really don’t understand.” Aiba said shivering. Apparently Nino noticed he did since he let go off Aiba, expression rather sympathetic.

“My god, you really don’t, do you… Haha, I knew you can be dense sometime, but this?” Nino laughed in a sad way, which made Aiba nervous.

“I don’t get what? Nino you’re creeping me out!”

“… You really that stupid?! You like him you idiot!” Nino almost yelled.

“… Of course I like him, he’s my friend.” Aiba said, still not understanding what this was all about. Nino’s look was indescribable as he facepalmed himself.

“No you… I mean you LIKE him!!!” Aiba’s eyes almost popped out from shock.

“What?! No I don’t!! what makes you think that?!”

“Ah come on! Okay let’s see if you like him like that or not.” I’m going to ask you some questions, and if you answer them all with a ‘yes’, than that means I’m right!” Aiba knew Nino well enough to know he would not make it easy for him. But he was trapped.

“… Okay, sure…”

“All right, question number one: Do you like being around Sho?”

“Of course, he’s my fr-“ But Aiba got interrupted by Nino.

“Just answer with yes or no!”

“…Yes”

“Do think about him more than you used to?”

“Yes.”

“More than about the rest of us?”

“Yes.”

“And when you do, do you get a weird feeling in your stomach?”

“… Maybe…” Aiba said, but after he looked at Nino’s I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-use-yes-or-no face, he soon corrected himself.”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think it’s already clear that you like him, but I’m going to ask you one more question, ready?” Nino asked and Aiba nodded.

“Okidoki then. Now, do you, sometimes, have ‘weird dreams’ that involve Sho?”

“Weird dreams? Like what, nightmares or something?”

“No, I mean a dream that leaves you in… a certain state afterwards?” Nino said while clearing his throat. 

“… A certain state?” And Nino just couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.

“God, do you want me to draw a picture for you!? Jeeeeeez… Do you sometimes have dreams involving Sho that leave you with an ‘issue’ guys do have sometimes in the morning? Look, that’s the best way I can describe it!” And Aiba’s face turned bright red when he finally figured it out.

“Wha- Eeeeeew Nino! That’s gross, how can you even ask that?!? Aw great, thank you, I now officially have a picture in my head I didn’t want to see!!”

“Cut the crap Aiba! Like that has never happened to you? Come on, last time I checked you’re a man too! Now answer the question.”

“No!! God no!!!” Aiba yelled. But Nino wasn’t fooled by Aiba making a drama over this. He looked the other one straight in the eye, as if threatening him. Aiba tried to look at anything besides Nino. But he was trapped again and scared.

“… Yes, okay?! YES!! You happy now? Can’t you just stop prying at everything?! Is it so difficult not to dig up what other people want to hide? Christ Nino, you always do this! Did it ever occur to you that maybe you aren't going to like what you find??”

It wasn’t like him to be that angry. Nino knew he wasn’t really angry, just hurt. And when Aiba sighed, anger making place for sadness, Nino knew he was right. Seeing the other one’s self-esteem going down instantly, he felt bad for pushing Aiba like this. But just when he tried to say something, Aiba opened his mouth again, whispering.

“… Please, just don’t tell anyone. I’ll get over it, I promise. Don’t worry…” Aiba was on the verge of crying, tears already forming in his eyes. Nino started get worried. Not about the fact that he liked Sho, but about the fact that Aiba thought that what he was feeling was wrong. And he won’t have this, not under his watch.

“You thought I was going to be against this? Aiba, how long do you know me?” Nino tried to assure him by smiling, but it didn’t seem to work so Nino continued trying to convince the other one.

“Look, I don’t care if fall in love with another member. You cannot choose who you’re going to fall in love with. Believe me, I know. And if it’s about the fact that you’re both guys-“ Nino stopped talking as he saw the other one flinch a bit.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You thought I’d have a problem with that?” Nino asked, voice hardly louder than a whisper. Aiba tried to hide his face but Nino saw it coming and took his face between his hands.

“Aiba… Come on. As I said before you can’t choose who you’re falling in love with. Two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl. It doesn’t matter as long as you’re happy. Besides I’ve known you were into guys since we were Juniors.”

“What?” Aiba’s voice was raspy and he looked like he just saw a ghost, quite a hilarious sight.

“Please, you were constantly making bracelets for everyone. You used to draw little hearts in every corner on every page of every paper you laid your hands on. I even know some of your previous boyfriends, I think” Nino smiled and Aiba, although blushing at that last statement, seemed to relax a bit.

“That obvious?”

“Yes, pretty much. And you’re not the only one that’s being obvious. Let’s say Sho is quite ‘readable’ as well.” Nino smirked.

“Readable?”

“Oh you’ll see… when you tell him how you feel…” Nino said with a smug face. But Aiba started waving his hands above his head like a madman.

“Oh no! No way! I’m not going to tell him!! Are you nuts? He’ll reject me and hate me!! He’ll never want to talk to me again, ever!!”

Aiba started panicking. Nino could understand why, but Sho would never hate Aiba for it. If Sho didn’t feel the same way, it would be awkward. They’d never have the same relationship, the same friendship, as before. But Nino was pretty sure- no, very sure Sho also liked him that way although he probably didn’t know it yet.

“Listen, I know you’re scared. But you don’t have to be. Trust me, really trust me when I say that I highly believe he likes you too.” Nino said with a serious face , trying to convince the other.

“… Okay, I trust you. I’ll try to find out if he likes me too...” Aiba sighed, looking at what seemed like an impossible thing to do.

“And hurry, I’m damn curious and I don’t want to see that sad face of yours any longer, it’s making me depressed as well.” Nino joked, which made Aiba laugh.

“See, that’s more like it.”

******

And that’s how I got here, sitting with Sho on my lap, attending a lesson that is probably boring even for the people that do understand all this. God I was so scared to confess, it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I’d never thought he’d feel the same way, even when Nino was so sure he did.

I’d never dared to hope I would be able to kiss his lips. They felt so good. I didn’t expect he’d kiss me back. I was so startled and when he broke the kiss (or I did, I can’t remember), his lips looked so beautiful. Aaahh, I shouldn’t be thinking about this, not when he’s sitting on my lap with me hugging him from behind.

I feel him shift a bit. Please not now, you don’t know what you’re doing to me! We’ll be stuck here for at least god knows how long. And it’s not just that, we just confessed, it’s going to fast! But I can’t help and if he’s going to continue like that, he’ll notice and that might… I don’t know, scare him…

Yeah, scare him, that’s what will happen. I don’t think he ever had a boyfriend or anything like that before. No wait, I know he never had one, he couldn’t have had one. He was always way too busy with other things, he didn’t have the time for one. So if he never had a lover, then I presume he never…

So I really do need to calm down… Okay Masaki, think of… unicorns, cars, Jun in tights, anything but- Oh no, please sit still. No no, don’t move closer, please!! No no no…

“M-Masaki?...”

Shit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part 2 everyone… Please ignore the grammar errors, didn’t sleep for 2 days -___-
> 
> So uuhh… I hoped you enjoyed part 2 ^^


	3. I like you

“M-Masaki?”  
Shit…

Oh god, Nononononononooooooo!!!... What should I do?! What should I do?!? He’s going to freak out!... It’s over, great, well done. Yes, you’re screwed, just stand up and walk away.

“I… Is that a g-gun, or are you j-just happy to s-see me?”

Dear lord, now he’s trying to make me feel better by changing the entire thing into a joke. He probably thinks I don’t notice how insecure he sounds. I guess I was right then… And I absolutely don’t like where this is going. So I’m going to do the only thing I can do: apologize like mad.

“Sho-chan, I’m so sorry!! I’m just happy you like me too and I guess I just got a bit overexcited…” Overexcited?? God, state the obvious, Masaki.

“Please, I know you’re uncomfortable with this and believe me, you’re not the only one who is! I mean, it’s… it’s not what should be… No, I mean…” And now rattling, he’ll run away, for sure now.

“Masaki… It’s okay, I know. These ‘things’ happen I guess. Don’t worry about it…” Sho says in a kind and calm way, but I can hear he’s still a bit shocked.

“These ‘thing’s are not supposed to be happening!! Sho-chan, you don’t have to pretend, okay. I know I’m scaring you and if you’re mad at me, that’s fine. I can’t blame you.”

“I’m not mad at you. Why should I? because of this? And you’re not scaring me, I’m not a prude!!” Sho-chan kind of snapped at me, probably trying to hide the fact that he was in fact… Okay well, not a prude… just inexperienced. But you can’t blame him for snapping. God, I really, really do not like where this is going at all. Come on, Masaki, try to not screw up!

“I’m not calling you a prude… Look, you’re just inexperienced, so it’s understandable you’re feeling a bit uneasy.” Seeing Sho-chan freezing up like that makes me realize I really should start to think about what I’m going to say before I actually start talking.

“I-I’m what?!? What makes you think that!?!” And now he sounded rather pissed… Not angry, just pissed. I can’t see his face, but I know he’s blushing. I really hit the right note. And I’m sorry Sho-chan, but I’m not going to back off from this conversation… I already screwed up, so…

“You never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, before…”

“W-Yes, so?! You don’t need an actual boyfriend to do… ‘that’ you know!! Nice try, Sho-chan. But you’re only fooling yourself here.

“You’re not the kind of person who would do that, Sho-chan, I know you…” His head just got lower, as if he was ashamed. Does he think that’s a bad thing? He’s a guy, but that doesn’t necessarily means anything!

“Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! As I said, it-” But he cut me off.

“I’m already 20…”

“So? That doesn’t mean a thing! It’s not like you to just sleep around with the first guy that comes along. ”

“You’re not like that either. Yet you’ve had… while I’m still…” If this conversation wasn’t so serious, I would have laughed so hard.

“A virgin?” I can see him flinch at the word. Maybe I should be a bit more easy on him.

“I’m not judging you, Sho-chan. I had the time to find someone these past two years, you were studying so hard the entire time. It’s only normal!” I’m not lying, it does take up a lot of time to find someone. I thought he’d be more relaxed after everything I said, but he’s not. He stays quiet while looking down. This needs to change, now!

“Alright, come here you.” I say while I put my arm underneath his arm and around his chest, pulling him towards me so his back is against my torso.

When I put my chin on his shoulders (which is kinda hard because it keeps slipping off, weird…), I close my eyes and whisper in his ear.

“You should stop worrying about it. I like Sho-chan for who he is. All of it! Sho-chan should not have tried to hide it from me, though, since there is nothing wrong with it.” Okay, maybe this sounds like something a child would say, but I’m really trying to get him happy again. And when I open my eyes, I see it’s working. He’s blushing like mad while chewing on his lower lip. The sight is too much and my mind goes back in perv-mode. But it could be he’s enjoying this… Wait, no Masaki, don’t you dare… not after the conversation you two just had!... But if he really is enjoying this, it would be cruel to not…

Okay, I’m not going to jump to conclusions here, let’s just try something and see what happens. I hug him a bit harder, put my mouth closer to his neck and start to speak in a lower voice, trying to sound sensual and yet sweet at the same time.

“You know Sho-chan, I even think it’s cute… And I’m very happy I can be your first. To be the only one to see you like that when I take care of you.” I guess by the sound of Sho-chan’s sharp intake of breath, I was right.

“Don’t worry, I WILL take care of you. You’ll never want anyone else.” I expected a reaction to that, but not Sho-chan moaning my name.

“Ma-saki…” That was too hot to be healthy! And by now I’m really, really sure he’s liking it, but I have to be absolutely sure, so a take a quick look down… Oh he’s enjoying it alright… I know this isn’t the best time and place but I can’t just sit here doing nothing. I put him in this state.

“It seems Sho-chan likes it when I talk this way.” I say while one of my hands starts to travel down south. It didn’t get very far however as one of Sho-chan’s hands tried to stop it going further down. And when I look back up to ask him why, I feel him shifting a bit and our eyes meet. He looks insecure, terrified even. I know why, this is probably going a bit fast for him, so I put my other hand on his cheek and give him a light kiss.

“I know this is going fast for you and that you feel uncomfortable, but if I don’t do anything about it right now, it’s going to be even more uncomfortable.”

He looks incredulous, but after a few seconds, he sighs and nods, giving me permission to continue as he releases my hand.

“I’ll take it very slow, and if you want to stop or take a break, just tell me, Okay? I promise you’ll like this, Sho-chan.”

And with that, my hand is going south once again. And when I reach the bulge that has formed in his pants, I just rest my hand on it. Not making any movement and he already reacts by taking a sharp breath. His head is tilled to the other side, so I can’t see his face. I start moving my hand. Slowly, so he can get used to the feeling. He tenses up almost immediately, holding his breath.

“Breath, Sho-chan. I need you to relax.” I whisper in his ear. And he does. I waited a bit and then my other hand starts to play with one of his nipples while the other one speeds up. He’s trying so hard not to make a sound, but I hear a muttered moan almost escaping his lips. Time for the next stage. I loosen up his pants, pulling the zipper and putting my hand inside. This time a moan does escape his lips.

“Aaaah Ma-Aaaah…” The sound alone is already enough to make me melt and I speed up. He grips at my other arm, searching for something to hold on to as another moan escapes his lips.

“Mmm Aaah…”

“Sssshhh, you need to be quiet Sho-chan, we don’t want them to notice us.” I say and he tries so hard not to make a sound. I really want to see his face right now.

“Sho-chan, look at me? Please?” But he shakes his head.

“Please, don’t be embarrassed. I want to look at you.” And just a moment later, he turns his head around. I see his half-lidded eyes burning with something. He’s still blushing heavily while biting his lower lip. He’s already breathing hard and I need to keep in mind that he’s not going to last long, so I better hurry things up. I kiss him and don’t waste any time deepening the kiss. I lick is lower lip, asking him for permission to enter. He opens up almost immediately. I can now feel his moans instead of hearing them. Which is kind of the point because I’m pretty sure he won’t be able to stay quiet with what I am about to do.

“Don’t be startled by this.” I had to end the kiss to say it, but as soon as it was said, I put my lips back on his as my hand slips underneath his underwear, gabbing his now naked member. The reaction is almost instant, I can feel him aching up, almost trusting in my hand. If I wasn’t kissing him now, the people up front would be looking at us now.

I’m moving my hand again. Up and down, careful not to touch the tip. He starts to move his hips, trying to feel more. The movements getting more intense and soon we have to break up to get some air. Sho-chan tries not to make any noise but fails miserably.

“Aaaagghhh…” I take a quick look at the front of the class to see if we’ve been noticed, but luckily, they’re all deaf. I turn my head back to Sho-chan to find he’s also looking at the front of the class, neck exposed to me. I lean down and start kissing it. He moans again when I finally start to touch the tip of his member, my thumb sliding over the slit. I feel his body tensing up again.

“Aaagh..Co-“ And he comes. I was planning to cover his mouth with my other hand to keep him from screaming out loud. But I didn’t make it. Thank god that the bell went off at the exact same time.

Sho-chan slumps back into my chest, trying to catch his breath as the other students are leaving. And soon, we’re all alone. Sho-chan turns his head back to look at me. He looks tired but happy.

“I take it you liked it?” And he smiles at me, teeth showing. We keep looking and smiling at each other until Sho-chan dares to look down. His happy expression changing into a guilty one.

“Oh god, I made a mess!! We need towels!! I’m so, so sorry!!”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll go to the toilet to get us cleaned up okay.” I chuckle. He nods but doesn’t stand up, instead turns around.

“Wait, what about you?” He asks, pointing down at… Well, I don’t have to say that the entire thing turned me on again.

“Later, we have all the time in the world okay.” I say and he finally stands up only to quickly grab the desk in front of him.

“My legs feel like they’re made of jelly.” And I can’t help but to laugh at that statement, knowing exactly what he means. I also stand up, grabbing his arm and throw it over my shoulder so I can support him on the way to the toilet. We start walking in silent until we reach the door.

“You know what?”

“What?”

“You trying to sound sensual actually sounds creepy.” He says chuckling.

“Mou Sho-chan… I tried, okay… Besides, you kind of liked it!!” I say while sticking my tongue out. And he laughed, hard this time. At last, the Sho-chan I know is back.

“I think I liked you more when you were being cute and insecure…” is my lame retort. And his expression changes into fake anger.

“OI!!!” I can’t stop laughing and Sho can’t keep a straight face and also starts laughing.

“I love you, Sho-chan.”

“I love you to, Masaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is chapter one, don't worry if you're here for the nc-17, you'll have to wait a bit longer, but it's definitely coming~  
> Again, sorry if I made any mistakes. I mostly wrote this during class so I'm not going to linger when there are people who love to read whatever I'm writing on my PC, even if it's non of their business. Anyhow, enjoy~~ ^^


End file.
